A coleira vermelha do destino
by NathalieChan
Summary: SHOUNEN-AI, SIDE STORY de Encanto Grego em 4 capítulos, RegulusxAtla. Um encontro inusitado, causado por um leãozinho de pelúcia de coleira vermelha. Dois garotos residentes em nações distantes e que não conseguem se comunicar em um mesmo idioma descobrem a existência de algo misterioso que liga o destino de um ao destino do outro.
1. Leãozinho

Esta fic é uma Side Story da minha fic Encanto Grego, e se passa dois anos antes do início da fic principal. Através de pequenas histórias paralelas como esta, contarei mais sobre os personagens de Encanto Grego (tenham eles aparecido atualmente na história ou não). Espero que gostem! Presente de ano novo para Sr. Cajango, fã deste casal novo! =)

xxxxx

**Leãozinho**

Inverno em Miami. Atla andava de um lado para o outro no _hall_ do _shopping, _atraindo olhares curiosos para a sua figura exótica: olhos bem puxados mas bem verdes, cabelos lilases à altura dos ombros, dois pontinhos de cor rubi tatuados acima dos olhos, ausência de sobrancelhas, vestimentas tradicionais tibetanas. O garoto pensava no quanto seria fácil deslocar-se habilmente e comprar algo útil para si caso soubesse falar algo em inglês que não fosse "Sim", "Não", "Eu não falo inglês" ou "Quanto custa?". Afinal, como conseguiria ler um manual de instruções americano se não conseguia entender nem mesmo tudo o que estava escrito nas placas indicativas dos setores?

Porém, algo inusitado chamou a atenção dele na loja de brinquedos ao lado da loja de artes marciais onde seu pai estava entretido há mais de uma hora: um gracioso e divertido leão de pelúcia que usava uma coleira vermelha. Seus olhos arregalaram-se diante do leãozinho, e por um instante Atla compreendeu como se sentiam as crianças estrangeiras birrentas ao lado de seus pais, que acenavam para as prateleiras como que exigindo de seus genitores que realizassem todos os seus caprichos. Aliás, ele próprio não temeria em puxar levemente a túnica de seu temível pai para observar melhor seu objeto de desejo. Antes que pudesse fazer uma minuciosa análise para descobrir porque o bichinho de pelúcia lhe pareceu tão atrativo, uma mão tomou para si o objeto de admiração de Atla, que então se deparou com um par de olhos bem azuis o observando curiosamente de dentro da loja. Baixou o olhar instantaneamente e sentiu o rosto queimar, envergonhado por seus pensamentos "fúteis" e por ter sido observado em um momento de 'fraqueza moral", como diria seu pai.

Constrangido, girou sobre os calcanhares e andou na direção contrária à loja sem se preocupar em se distanciar de onde estava Hakurei, andando nesse rumo por alguns minutos antes de retornar à frente da loja de artes marciais. Desembrulhou uma bala de chá-verde e a colocou na boca, andando distraído à procura de uma lixeira para jogar o papel da bala. Um outro jovem que vinha na direção dele tropeçou ao vê-lo e os derrubou no chão, caindo sobre ele. Acostumado com quedas, Atla não daria atenção ao fato se o garoto em cima dele não o tivesse encarado com um olhar surpreso e tardasse a se mover. Tratou logo de empurrá-lo com as palmas das mãos como que pedindo a ele que se levantasse, e o rapaz rapidamente ajoelhou-se no chão ã sua frente. Atla sentou-se antes que o outro garoto pudesse ajudá-lo, e viu o leãozinho de pelúcia de coleira vermelha dentro da sacola dele. Reconheceu de pronto o dono do olhar curioso vindo de dentro da loja de brinquedos e engasgou com a bala, para desespero do estabanado garoto que lhe passou a lhe bater levemente nas costas. A tosse finalmente parou, e o garoto o abraçou por alguns instantes, como que aliviado.

O rapaz então se afastou e falou alguma coisa, e Atla sacudiu a cabeça em negativa para sinalizar que não entendia nada do que ele dizia. Então o rapaz colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele e tirou o leãozinho da sacola, colocando-o no colo de Atla. Por um instante, ele se perguntou se o garoto queria que ele observasse o bicho de pelúcia, uma vez que a mão dele o havia retirado de sua vista momentos antes. Disposto a se livrar logo do rapaz estranho, ele pegou o leãozinho entre as mãos e franziu o cenho estranhando a coleira vermelha, encarando o outro rapaz ao ouvi-lo falar mais alguma coisa enquanto lhe sorria gentilmente.

Atla abriu a boca para perguntar do que ele ria, mas se lembrou que o jovem não o entenderia. Ligeiramente irritado, apertou os lábios quase que fazendo um bico, fazendo com que o outro garoto risse ainda mais. O Sol reluziu pelo teto de vidro, iluminando o garoto risonho, e só então Atla percebeu que os cabelos dele tinham um tom loiro-escuro-dourado bem parecido com o pêlo do leãozinho em suas mãos. Observando bem, percebeu que os lábios dele eram bem mais grossos do que os lábios dos membros de sua etnia, e que a pele dourada do garoto contrastava com os olhos intensamente azuis que agora o fitavam com interesse. Baixou os olhos mirando uma última vez o leãozinho e o estendeu em suas mãos ao rapaz, dizendo-lhe_"Bem parecido com você não fosse a coleira"_. O rapaz alargou o sorriso e se inclinou um pouco para aproximar o rosto do de Atla, estalando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Atla sentiu o rosto queimar e levou as mãos no local beijado, assustado, como se aquele gesto tivesse sido uma afronta à sua castidade. O leãozinho foi tomado de suas mãos, mas foi pousado novamente em seu colo.

- O que está fazendo sentado no chão com esse garoto, Atla? Não percebeu que estão atrapalhando o caminho? Imagine se o papai tivesse visto um estrangeiro beijar o seu rosto! Caso ele fosse uma garota, aposto que os obrigariam a se casar imediatamente!

- Yuzuriha! – Atla ergueu o rosto para encarar a irmã e retrucou ofendido, sem querer admitir que a brincadeira dela tinha um fundo de verdade. – Diga a ele que já vi esse leãozinho o suficiente, que ele já pode ir embora! – A garota sorriu de canto e começou a conversar com o estrangeiro, quando este mirou Atla com ansiedade e retirou uma caneta do bolso. Começou a escrever algo no cartão de presente que estava dentro da sacola de compra.

- Ele quer que você aceite o leãozinho como presente. Disse que está escrevendo o endereço de email dele no cartão para que vocês possam entrar em contato.

- O quê? Eu nem sei ler no idioma dele!

- Você não tem vontade de aprender? É uma boa oportunidade para praticar. Diga ao papai que gostaria de estudar inglês para as competições internacionais e ele logo irá matriculá-lo em um curso. – A conversa dos irmãos foi interrompida pela voz do garoto que havia terminado de escrever no cartão, estendendo-o alegremente à garota. Atla notou que o timbre da voz do garoto era simultaneamente grave e suave, agradável de ser ouvido.

- Aqui diz: "Estou feliz por ter conhecido minha alma gêmea! Sei que iremos nos encontrar novamente. Prometo que quando isso acontecer, saberei conversar com você apropriadamente!"

- Yuzu, não tem graça.

- É sério. Juro pela minha honra que ele escreveu isso.

- Seu inglês é péssimo.

- Eu morei na Inglaterra um ano com o tio Shion, idiota.

- Insano. Está zombando comigo? – Atla franziu o cenho e encarou o garoto à sua frente, estalando um peteleco no meio da testa dele e perguntando-se por que raios ele havia cismado consigo. Apertou forte o leãozinho enquanto ele coçava a testa no local agora avermelhado, e levantou-se bruscamente. O garoto também se levantou, encarando-no com um olhar digno de piedade. Algo inexplicável naquele garoto irritava Atla, pois ele não tinha como negar que aquelas palavras inocentes e melosas o haviam afetado tanto quanto a aparência máscula e exótica do estrangeiro.

- _Regulus_! – Uma simples palavra foi o suficiente para fazer com que o garoto risonho ficasse sério e pegasse subitamente a mão de Atla, beijando-a carinhosamente antes de sair apressado atrás de um homem parecido consigo. Por sua vez, Atla não sabia se deveria se sentir aliviado ou atordoado pela saída repentina do rapaz, pressionando o leãoziinho no peito com o braço e tocando a mão beijada inconscientemente com a palma da outra mão para preservar a sensação do calor dos lábios do outro em sua pele.

- Não posso ficar com ele, Yuzu. Papai vai perguntar sobre o leãozinho e vai brigar comigo.

- Você leva o papai a sério demais, Atla. Direi a ele que o leãozinho é um presente meu para você, isso se você realmente quiser ficar com ele. – Yuzuriha estendeu o dedo mindinho ao irmão, e ele apertou o dedo mindinho dela com o seu em uma resposta afirmativa. Atla guardou o leãozinho e o cartão dentro da sacola, suspirando longamente quando observou o garoto exótico desaparecer em meio à multidão.

- Que garoto tolo, não percebeu que também sou um garoto? Como é que alguém poderia saber ao certo que encontrou sua alma gêmea? – Atla perguntou irrefletidamente, arrependendo-se da pergunta ao notar o olhar surpreso da irmã sobre si. Em seu íntimo, sabia a resposta mesmo sem compreendê-la.

xxxxx

FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO

GOSTOU? MANDE REVIEW!

MUITO OBRIGADA,

NATHALIE CHAN


	2. Leãozinho II

Neste capítulo, temos a versão de Regulus sobre o episódio do "Leãozinho", contada conforme o ponto de vista de Atla no primeiro capítulo. Obs: Esta fic é uma Side Story da minha fic Encanto Grego, e se passa dois anos antes do início da fic principal. Muito obrigada Cajango fofíssimo pela review! *-* Creio que depois deste capítulo, você achará Regulus ainda mais amável do que à primeira vista! =3

**Leãozinho II – A Versão de Regulus**

Regulus andava animadamente atrás de seu tio Sisyphos, encantado com a variedade de brinquedos dentro da imensa loja em Miami. Afinal, ele próprio havia arrastado o tio para o interior da loja para comprar o lindo leãozinho que avistou pela vitrine. Sisyphos estava feliz com a animação do sobrinho, pois não havia visto o sorriso sincero do garoto desde a morte do pai dele em um acidente de carro ocorrido há cinco anos. Na ocasião, Regulus enfrentou os policiais dizendo que ninguém encostaria em seu pai, e apenas o tio conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente para abraçá-lo e retirá-lo do local, possibilitando o resgate do corpo. Desde então, Regulus decidiu que se tornaria médico e passou a apresentar um comportamento antissocial, dedicando-se de tempo integral aos estudos na escola para indivíduos superdotados, com planos de cumprir todos os requisitos para prestar vestibular aos quinze anos de idade. Quando perguntado sobre seus amigos ou interesses particulares, respondia sempre aos parentes "não tenho tempo para isso".

O garoto correu até a prateleira na qual havia avistado o leãozinho de seu interesse, estendendo a mão e retirando o bichinho de pelúcia dali quando se deparou com o rosto mais angelical e mais belo que havia visto em toda a sua vida. Por detrás da vitrine, os belos olhos verdes e puxados desviaram-se do olhar dele como que envergonhados, e ele observou a garota tímida andar na direção contrária à loja, como se ela desejasse fugir para o mais longe possível de onde seus olhos a pudessem alcançar. Regulus tentou correr atrás da garota, mas levou um puxão de orelha de Sisyphos ao vê-lo prestes a cruzar a porta da loja com a pelúcia na mão sem pagar por ela. Emburrado, o garoto entregou o leãozinho ao tio e foi para a porta da loja para procurar pela garota, perguntando-se porque o bichinho de pelúcia havia chamado a sua atenção de imediato. Acabou sorrindo como um bobo ao se recordar de quando disse ao seu pai que o cabelo loiro, grande e volumoso dele se parecia com uma juba de leão, e que o pai começou a bagunçar o cabelo dele e chamá-lo leãozinho desde então. Apesar da doce lembrança do pai em sua mente, Regulus procurava pela garota com interesse, disposto a presenteá-la com o leãozinho que havia atraído igualmente a atenção dela. Sisyphos se aproximou com a sacola de compras onde havia o bichinho de pelúcia e um cartão de presente, e Regulus conferiu o conteúdo da sacola com surpresa.

- Um cartão de presente?

- Não é um presente para a garota que você está procurando?

- Er... sim... se eu conseguir encontrá-la.

- Olha ela ali, perto da lixeira. – Dono de uma altura invejável e consequente vista privilegiada, Sisyphos apontou a garota que andava distraidamente perto da loja ao lado, e Regulus saiu apressado atrás dela. – Não demore demais, não podemos nos atrasar para o nosso vôo! – O tio gritou para o sobrinho, andando até uma poltrona no corredor de onde podia observá-lo confortavelmente sem interrompê-lo, pegando o telefone celular e telefonando para o número mais badalado em sua agenda.

Regulus correu tanto para alcançar a garota que sentiu um frio na barriga ao se aproximar demais e notar o olhar dela se encontrar com o seu, sem a mínima idéia do que dizer ou fazer agora que a havia alcançado. Estabanado, pisou em falso e tropeçou, caindo em cima dela e derrubando-os no chão. Arregalou os olhos ao encará-la de perto, tendo a sensação de que conhecia aquela garota há tempos, e inebriado com o suave aroma de incenso nos cabelos dela. Lembrou-se instantaneamente do que seu pai lhe havia dito sobre as almas gêmeas, de que ele saberia quando encontrasse a sua porque sentiria uma necessidade inexplicável de estar perto daquela pessoa assim que seus olhares se cruzassem. A garota espalmou as mãos em seu peito, empurrando-o de leve como que sinalizando a ele que se levantasse. Regulus sentiu o rosto queimar ao pensar que estava deitado sobre uma garota, mas felizmente as roupas de frio de ambos eram tão grossas que certamente disfarçaram seu _leãozinho _que pretendia dar sinais de vida. Ergueu-se com cuidado para não pressionar o corpo dela ainda mais, ajoelhando-se à frente dela e estendendo-lhe a mão para erguê-la. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la equilibrar-se e sentar-se com habilidade apesar de haver batido com o corpo no chão, e observou-a silenciosamente quando ela finalmente notou o leãozinho de pelúcia dentro da sacola caída.

Apesar de ser "dura na queda", a garota corou e engasgou com a bala de imediato, como que se finalmente tivesse se dado conta de que ele era o mesmo rapaz da loja de brinquedos, exatamente o mesmo que havia pegado o leãozinho para si sem perceber que ela o observava do outro lado da vitrine. Regulus se debruçou sobre ela e passou a bater-lhe levemente nas costas para ajudá-la, desesperado com a tosse que demorava a passar. Aliviado, abraçou o corpo menor que o seu com carinho ao notar que ela havia se recuperado do susto. Demorou um pouco a soltá-la, desejando que o tempo parasse naquele momento para que pudesse ficar mais um pouco abraçado a ela.

- Perdão, eu não queria te assustar. Você está bem? Você entende o que eu digo? – Ao notar a garota simplesmente sacudir a cabeça em negativa, compreendeu que ela não entendia nada do que ele dizia. Colocou a mão no ombro dela para chamar-lhe a atenção, pousando o leãozinho de pelúcia no colo dela. Ela o encarou interrogativa, mas logo pegou o gracioso brinquedo nas mãos, observando-o com o cenho franzido. Regulus riu das feições de estranhamento dela ao observar bem a coleira do leãozinho.

- Eu quero que você fique com ele. É um presente para você. – Regulus sorriu gentilmente e logo riu da cara que a garota fez para ele, como que fazendo um bico com os lábios enquanto as bochechas pálidas se tingiram de um tom rosado_. "Ela realmente se parece com um anjo!"_ Ela abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas desistiu, e ele teve de fechar os olhos por um instante quando o Sol lhe ofuscou a vista. Abriu os olhos novamente, deparando-se com o leve sorriso nos lábios finos da garota, que o observava com intensidade. Ela baixou os olhos outra vez e entregou-lhe o leãozinho, desta vez bem-humorada, dizendo alguma coisa que ele não entendeu. A voz dela era tão polida e ritmada que Regulus não conteve a vontade de se inclinar sobre a garota e estalar um beijo no rosto dela. Teve certeza de que aquela era a garota da qual seu pai havia lhe falado, aquela que estava destinada a ser sua alma gêmea para sempre. Pousou o leãozinho novamente no colo dela, enquanto ela permanecia assustada com o gesto dele, quando escutou a voz de uma garota mais velha ralhar com ela. As duas começaram a conversar e Regulus se espantou ao ouvir a garota mais velha lhe dizer em inglês que sua irmã queria que ele levasse embora o leãozinho.

- Por favor, diga a ela que este é um presente! Eu irei escrever um cartão para ela, aguarde um momento! Você poderia traduzir? Estou escrevendo o meu endereço de email também, para que possamos entrar em contato! De onde vocês são?

- Tibete. – E a garota voltou a falar com a irmã mais nova, provavelmente traduzindo o que ele havia dito.

Regulus observou a garota mais nova com ansiedade enquanto ela retrucava algo com a irmã. Tornou a escrever, finalmente terminando o cartão.

- O cartão está pronto. Por favor... – O garoto entregou o cartão à irmã mais velha para que transmitisse a mensagem à mais nova. A mais velha aparentemente traduziu a mensagem e as irmãs começaram a discutir, para desespero do rapaz que não entendia nem uma palavra do que elas diziam.

A garota mais nova disse alguma coisa enquanto lhe olhava nos olhos, estalou um peteleco na testa dele, e levantou-se bruscamente do chão. Regulus ergueu-se também enquanto coçava o local que ardia, e fitou os olhos dela em um pedido mudo, notando a carranca dela ser suavizada antes que ele ouvisse seu próprio nome ser chamado pelo tio. Ciente de que prejudicaria o tio com seu atraso se demorasse demais em se despedir das garotas, Regulus pegou a mão da irmã mais nova e a beijou carinhosamente antes de sair correndo atrás de Sisyphos sem maiores delongas.

- Obrigado pelo cartão, tio Sys, você é demais!

- Não há de quê. Afinal, você sempre foi um bom garoto. Aquela garota deve ser muito especial para chamar a sua atenção e ganhar aquele leãozinho que você queria tanto. – O tio bagunçou os cabelos do sobrinho, sorrindo ao notar a expressão alegre no rosto dele.

- Ela é sim. É minha alma gêmea.

- Sua alma gêmea? Como você sabe?

- O papai me ensinou como saber. Eu tenho certeza de que é ela.

- Hum... e se ela não entrar em contato?

- Ela vai.

- Wow, então tá. E o que vai fazer quanto a isso, garotão?

- Primeiro preciso de aulas de tibetano! Depois você me dá umas dicas de como chegar nela?

- Você não existe, Regulus...

Sobrinho e tio sumiram na multidão, conversando animadamente. Ao chegar na Grécia, Regulus surpreendeu Sisyphos ao localizar uma senhora tibetana residente em Creta em apenas dois dias e dar início às aulas imediatamente. O garoto abria a caixa de emails todos os dias à espera de um email de sua alma gêmea, mesmo depois de se passarem alguns meses, sempre esperançoso de que algum dia ela o escreveria quando ele estivesse pronto para conversar apropriadamente com ela.

xxxxx

FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO

GOSTOU? MANDE REVIEW!

MUITO OBRIGADA,

NATHALIE CHAN


	3. London

Estamos nos aproximando do capítulo final desta Side Story! *-* Muito obrigada mais uma vez pela review, Cajango fofíssimo! A Yuzuriha teve um motivo para omitir a confusão de Regulus de Atla por algum tempo: queria convencer o irmão a estudar inglês. Esse leãozinho é super 'roubável' kkkkkk =3

**London**

A notícia veio de súbito: mudariam-se em breve para Londres. Yuzuriha estava radiante, Atla completamente estático. Todos os membros da família sabiam bem que Sage, irmão gêmeo de Hakurei, havia se mudado do Tibete para seguir suas próprias ambições, e que Shion havia se mudado para Londres depois de intensas brigas com o irmão mais velho por conta de sua sexualidade. Por fim, Shion levou Mu consigo para o país estrangeiro, passou a viver com Dohko sob um mesmo teto, e casou-se com ele legalmente. Sage apoiou Shion e Dohko, para o horror de seu irmão gêmeo. Sem saída diante da falta dos irmãos e do desejo de tê-los por perto novamente como uma família, Hakurei anunciou aos filhos a sua decisão de se mudarem para Londres, para o mesmo bairro onde moram seus familiares. Devidamente avisados, os filhos logo começaram a empacotar seus pertences, e Atla não sabia se deveria sentir-se triste ou feliz com a notícia... por um lado deixaria sua nação, mas teria seus amados familiares por perto. O que o aguardaria em um país estrangeiro?

- Eu disse que as aulas de inglês lhe seriam úteis algum dia, não disse?

- Mesmo que para isso você tenha me omitido que Regulus pensou que eu fosse uma garota até o início das aulas. Nosso irmão Tokusei deve estar decepcionado com você no mundo espiritual... peço a ele todos dias que lhe dê algum juízo.

- Eu já disse milhares de vezes que basta você contar a ele que é um garoto e deixar que ele reflita se os sentimentos dele são sinceros! Ele não disse que você é a alma gêmea dele? Desde quando alma é homem ou mulher? Qual o problema se vocês encarnaram ambos como garotos? Você tem medo de que a resposta dele seja diferente quando souber a verdade, Atla? Ou tem medo do que o papai vai pensar de você?

- Sai do meu quarto, Yuzu. Por favor. – A irmã suspirou longamente e Atla trancou a porta do quarto, pegou o leãozinho de pelúcia e o abraçou fortemente enquanto pensava na resposta para as perguntas dela, contendo o desejo de chorar inspirando e expirando vezes seguidas. Tinha de ser forte, de agir como homem. Mais do que a resposta de Regulus, temia o desprezo do pai caso um dia se relacionasse amorosamente com um homem, tal como seu tio Shion. "_O papai finalmente aceitou o tio Shion? E se fosse eu, ele aceitaria? Ou diria que não sou mais seu filho?"_ Porém, por mais que tantos pensamentos temerosos lhe invadissem a mente, Atla sentia sempre um aperto no peito ao se lembrar do sorriso e dos olhos gentis daquele que lhe escreveu o cartão guardado com carinho. Cartão ainda não respondido, mas lido e relido diversas vezes durante o período de seis meses passado do encontro em Miami.

Dias depois, os poucos pertences de Atla já estavam empacotados e seguiam para o veículo que os transportaria ao aeroporto, quando o garoto deu falta do leãozinho de pelúcia de coleira vermelha. Correu desesperado pela casa vazia à procura do bichinho, quando viu seu pai sair na direção da vizinhança com a pelúcia na mão. Correu até ele e segurou-lhe o braço, desesperado e ofegante. Hakurei se espantou com a atitude do filho, geralmente calmo e comedido, e franziu o cenho, agachando-se sobre as penas para ficar na mesma altura dele.

- O que vai fazer com essa pelúcia, papai?

- Eu estava a caminho da casa dos nossos vizinhos... eles têm crianças pequenas e achei que você tivesse deixado essa pelúcia separada para ser doada.

- Desculpe o meu egoísmo, papai... mas não quero doar essa pelúcia.

- Tem valor emocional porque foi um presente da sua irmã?

- Er... sim! – Atla corou e tomou o leãozinho da mão do pai, correndo com ele para dentro da casa e colocando-o dentro da sua bagagem de mão antes que Hakurei lhe fizesse mais perguntas. Sentiu-se horrível por ter mentido, mas definitivamente não queria que o leãozinho de estimação fosse doado aos vizinhos.

xxxxx

_Londres. Dois meses mais tarde..._

Sisyphos já se preocupava com a demora de Regulus na _lan house_, quando seu radiante sobrinho saiu pela porta do estabelecimento com um papel na mão. Os olhos dele brilhavam como há muito tempo não brilhavam, e o tio riu ao ver o sobrinho andar em círculos com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Ela me mandou um email! Eu tinha certeza de que ela iria responder! Ela escreveu o nome dela! Ela se chama Atla! E você não sabe a maior! Ela se mudou para Londres! Looooondres! Tio Sys, ela está em Londres e quer conversar comigo, me passou o telefone e o endereço da casa do tio dela! Nós podemos ficar aqui em Londres mais uns dois dias? Podemos? Por favor! Eu preciso ver a minha garota! Eu imploro!

Sisyphos suspirou e refletiu por alguns instantes, tentando raciocinar se deveria ceder ao sobrinho precoce de treze anos que lhe implorava para ir visitar a garota tibetana, mas reconheceu que a coincidência entre a data do envio do email e da viagem à Inglaterra era grande demais para ser ignorada. Ademais, conhecendo Regulus bem, ele certamente insistiria até convencê-lo a fazer outra viagem para Londres, ou fugiria de casa para visitar a garota. Comovido com a alegria incomum do sobrinho, decidiu atender ao pedido dele. Sisyphos telefonou para o número indicado e conversou com o tio de Atla por alguns minutos, para então deslocarem-se até o endereço da residência. Foram recepcionados por um homem de aparência tão exótica quanto a de Atla, de longos cabelos esverdeados, olhos em tom violeta e as mesmas pintinhas tatuadas onde não havia sobrancelhas.

- Bom dia, fiquem à vontade. Sou Shion, tio de Atla. – Um garoto alto, extremamete parecido com Atla, adentrou a sala de estar, cumprimentando os recém-chegados e digitando algo no celular enquanto escutava o pai lhe informar que deveria telefonar caso precisasse demorar mais do que o previsto para retornar. Regulus ficou boquiaberto com a beleza andrógina do garoto, que também lhe pareceu um anjo caído do céu.

- Você é irmão de Atla?

- Primo. Meu nome é Mu, e o seu?

- Regulus. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Igualmente. Atla está jogando videogame no meu quarto, você gostaria de entrar enquanto eles conversam? Infelizmente estou de saída porque tenho um compromisso daqui a vinte minutos, mas vocês podem ficar à vontade.

- Eu gostaria sim, obrigado!. – Regulus achou estranho que o primo de Atla permitisse que ele permanecesse em seu quarto em companhia da garota, mas achou melhor não comentar nada. Afinal, estava ansioso para conversar com ela. _"Tenho tantas perguntas! Por que ela demorou tanto a responder? Será que ela também gosta de mim como eu gosto dela?" _Andou pelo corredor atrás de Mu, ainda impressionado em notar como um garoto poderia ser tão lindo e andrógino.

- Atla, um amigo veio visitar você.

- Anh? Um amigo? – Atla permanecia atento ao jogo de videogame, sem perceber a presença de Regulus no quarto. Mu fitou o relógio e revirou os olhos, ansioso.

- Estou saindo agora, Atla! Não quero levar outra bronca do Shaka nesta semana!

- Tá, eu já vou desligar o jogo... estou quase passando de fase, só mais uma volta! – Atla respondeu sem pausar o jogo, ficando estático ao notar Regulus sentar-se ao lado dele no tapete. Um alto ruído do carro que Atla pilotava se chocando contra outro foi ouvido no jogo, e Regulus riu da situação enquanto observava o espanto estampado nos olhos bem verdes.

- Desculpe fazer você perder o seu jogo, Atla. É que eu estava passando por Londres quando vi o seu email, então aproveitei para lhe fazer uma visita antes de ir embora.

- Não se desculpe... eu... mas... eu nem tive tempo de pensar em como conversar com você! – Atla estava tão atordoado com a presença do outro que sequer conseguia pensar em uma frase para puxar assunto, ou em como dizer ao garoto que ele também é um garoto, tanto que demorou alguns instantes para se dar conta de que estavam conversando em tibetano. Na verdade, esperava mais por um telefonema do que por uma visita dele. – Como eu escrevi no email, esta é a casa do meu tio Shion. Estou passando uns dias aqui ele enquanto meu pai viaja a negócios. Você quer jogar também? – Atla teve vontade de se estapear por não conseguir pensar em nada melhor para dizer, mas ao menos ganharia tempo para se recuperar do susto enquanto Regulus jogava uma partida de corrida.

xxxxx

Dohko estava cansado depois de instruir três aulas de Kung Fu seguidas, duas no estilo do tigre e uma no estilo do dragão. Seguiu o caminho até a casa de bicicleta, devaneando com o aroma do chá de jasmim que Shion lhe prepararia para recuperar os ânimos. Não esperava que houvesse uma visita na sala de estar de sua casa, ainda mais uma visita vinda da Grécia, e abriu um enorme sorriso ao notar o rosto conhecido.

- Dohko? Você na Inglaterra?

- Você não é Sisyphos, irmão mais novo do meu amigo Ilíada Femanis? Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu telefonei para ele e não tive resposta, estou com saudades daquele malandro! Ele continua passeando pelo mundo afora com o garotinho dele? Reggie deve estar enorme e ainda mais inteligente! Aquele pequenino já falava quatro idiomas com fluência quando o encontrei pela ultima vez!

- Dohko, sinto muito por não ter avisado antes. Eu não tinha o seu contato ou endereço... – Sisyphos engoliu seco, mirando ao seu redor para se certificar de que Regulus não estava por perto antes de voltar o olhar para Dohko. - Meu irmão está morto há cinco anos e oito meses. Ele ficou internado alguns meses em razão de uma pneumonia e fugiu do hospital levando o garoto quando acreditou ter melhorado, mas se envolveu em um grave acidente de carro. Ele conseguiu me avisar o local do acidente, mas morreu antes que o socorro chegasse. Regulus está bem, ele fez amizade com Atla há alguns meses e insistiu muito para fazer esta visita. Ele está inclusive fazendo aulas de tibetano para se comunicar com Atla em seu idioma natal.

- Meus sentimentos, Sisyphos. Farei um chá de jasmim para todos enquanto conversam. Fiquem à vontade. – Shion acariciou brevemente as costas do marido e o deixou a sós com o visitante para conversarem melhor, percebendo o quanto Dohko estava chocado com a notícia.

xxxxx

- Cuidado com o lago!

- Que lago?

- À esquerda! – Atla começou a gargalhar ao ver o carro dirigido por Regulus voar pelo obstáculo e cair no lago que ele não havia visto até então, afundando imediatamente.

- Você é péssimo! Nunca jogou _Need For Speed_?

- Não. Na verdade eu não tenho costume de jogar... estou sempre estudando. – Regulus respondeu um tanto cabisbaixo, deixando o controle pousado sobre o tapete.

- Eu jogo muito pouco em casa por causa do meu pai, mas aqui o tio Shion me deixa jogar o dia inteiro quando é fim de semana. – Atla engoliu seco diante do silêncio no quarto, pensando no que deveria falar. - Como você aprendeu a falar tibetano tão rápido?

- Estudo no mínimo três horas de tibetano por dia.

- Ahn? Três horas?

- É. Professora particular, consegui uma na cidade onde moro. Já ouviu falar na ilha de Creta, na Grécia?

- Já. – Atla estava impressionado com a inteligência e o esforço de Regulus. Tinha ciência de que seu idioma natal não era nada fácil de ser aprendido.

- Você consegue se comunicar comigo apropriadamente, como você prometeu. Obrigado... – Atla sorriu, encarando o rosto de Regulus com intensidade. Perdeu-se nos olhos dele por alguns instantes, perguntando-se como faria para contar a ele que é um garoto. Além disso, preocupava-se com suas próprias reações à presença do garoto, seu coração disparado, o rosto mais quente do que o normal, a vontade de tocar os cachos dourados para saber se são tão macios quanto a juba do leãozinho de pelúcia.

- Por que você demorou tanto enviar o email?

- Porque eu tenho que te contar uma coisa... e não sei como contar. Não quero que você fique com raiva de mim, não quero que você me odeie. Não quero enganar você... – Regulus notou Atla tencionar os ombros, acuado. O tom de voz um tanto rouco fez com que ele sentisse um aperto no peito e abraçasse o corpo menor com carinho, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. Os braços de Atla envolveram o corpo maior timidamente, e Regulus sentiu o corpo menor tremer pelo nervosismo. Afastou o rosto um pouco e ergueu-lhe o queixo, fixando o olhar nos olhos verdes temerosos.

- Escute, Atla. Não tem como eu te odiar. Eu fico feliz só de pensar em você... só de me lembrar de você. Não faz ideia do quanto estou feliz por estar com você agora? Acha mesmo que eu te odiaria? Todos os dias... eu esperei por você todos os dias...

- Eu sou u- Atla notou os olhos do outro lacrimejarem e não conseguiu terminar a frase, em estado catatônico ao sentir as mãos de Regulus apertarem as suas com suavidade e os lábios dele pousarem sobre os seus. Com remorso, não conseguiu se mover enquanto o outro repetia o gesto algumas vezes, e distribuía beijos por suas bochechas, queixo, nariz e pontinhos sobre a testa.

- Regulus, me escute... – Conseguiu pedir em voz baixa, ao menos, mas os lábios quentes de Regulus tornaram a pousar sobre os seus, a língua dele afastando-os e adentrando sua boca vagarosamente e sem perícia, degustando o sabor do contato sem saber bem o que fazer. Acabou se entregando àquele que era igualmente seu primeiro beijo, correspondendo aos toques da língua dele com a sua no mesmo ritmo que lhe era imposto, abraçando o corpo de Regulus mais forte e deitando a cabeça no ombro dele em uma posição mais confortável. Apartaram-se ofegantes, e Atla mordeu o lábio inferior pelo nervosismo.

- Eu disse que não tem como eu te odiar... – Regulus acariciou a face avermelhada de Atla, afagando-lhe os cabelos macios. Atla encarou os olhos dele com receio, enrolando as pontas dos dedos nos cachos dourados e soltando-os enquanto reunia coragem para o que precisava dizer a todo custo.

- Mesmo se o que eu te contar que você acabou de beijar um garoto?

xxxxx

FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO

GOSTOU? MANDE REVIEW!

MUITO OBRIGADA,

NATHALIE CHAN


	4. London II

Chegamos finalmente ao último capítulo da Side Story, e espero que todos tenham apreciado a leitura! Muito obrigada ao Cajango fofíssmo pelas reviews e pelo apoio, creio que a dica do Nyah é uma boa! Que casal de Encanto Grego seria uma boa pedida para uma próxima Side Story? =3

**London – Parte II**

O cérebro de Regulus, apesar de notavelmente excepcional e astuto, demorou mais tempo para raciocinar sobre a pergunta de Atla do que demoraria para resolver um cálculo complexo. Chegou a pensar que poderia ter interpretado erroneamente as palavras de Atla, e que seu aprendizado de tibetano talvez estivesse aquém do que imaginava. Mas o brilho nos olhos verdes e a expressão séria no rosto pálido, agora avermelhado pelo nervosismo, demonstravam que Atla estava seguro de que Regulus havia compreendido adequadamente suas palavras.

- Eu sou um garoto, assim como você. Posso repetir em inglês se ainda não tiver entendido o que eu disse. – Atla suspirou, ansioso, tomando a mão de Regulus em sua face e retirando-a dali para pousá-la sobre a perna dele. Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados diante da declaração tão direta, e a imagem de Mu logo veio à lembrança de Regulus. _"Então é por isso que algo no primo do Atla me chamou atenção apesar de eu ter percebido desde o início que ele era um garoto? Atla será idêntico a ele quando crescer? Como podem dois primos serem tão parecidos assim? Mu é tão lindo, tão andrógino... mesmo sendo um garoto, não tem como não me encantar por ele... porque instintivamente sei que ele tem a mesma imagem que Atla terá daqui a uns anos." _

- Você tem certeza de que você e Mu são apenas primos? – Foi a primeira coisa que Regulus conseguiu dizer, ainda impressionado demais com a descoberta e a semelhança entre os dois para se lembrar de responder à pergunta de Atla.

- Outra hora eu te respondo o motivo de sermos tão parecidos. Primeiro quero escutar a sua resposta.

- Eu... sinto muito, Atla... eu realmente pensei que você fosse uma garota. E... não escutei o que você tinha para me falar... e... beijei você... – Atla engoliu seco ao escutar a voz lamuriosa do outro, preparando-se para escutá-lo dizer que havia sentido nojo em descobrir que tinha beijado outro garoto. - Perdoe-me... mesmo sabendo que você é um garoto, eu... ainda assim...não consigo deixar de pensar em você como quem eu quero comigo para sempre! Mas com certeza você me odeia agora porque eu te obriguei a me beijar...

- Eh? – Atla estreitou os olhos, irritadíssimo com a falta de percepção de Regulus. Fixou seu olhar no olhar dele e o puxou para mais perto de si pela gola da camisa. – O que você acha que eu sou?! Um fracote que não saberia se esquivar de um garoto se não quisesse ser beijado por ele? Ou um garoto que beijaria outra pessoa qualquer mesmo que fosse outro garoto? Para sua informação, eu sou campeão mundial de kendo, e você roubou o meu primeiro beijo! Acha que eu permitiria isso se não tivesse sentimentos por você? E mais! Meu pai odeia gays! Você consegue calcular quantas vezes eu já imaginei meu pai me olhar com desprezo e dizer que não sou mais filho dele? Ainda não percebeu que eu estou sofrendo por gostar de você mesmo sabendo desde o princípio que você é um garoto? Não tire suas conclusões sobre mim sem me perguntar sobre o que eu sinto e o que eu quero!

- Atla... foi mal.– Regulus estava boquiaberto, simultaneamente surpreso e encantado pelo ar bem-resolvido e decidido de Atla. De fato, o havia idealizado como garota e imaginado que ele se tratasse de alguém frágil e indefeso. – Então me deixe aprender... sobre quem é você. Quero saber tudo sobre você!

- E por que eu deveria contar tudo sobre mim se eu mesmo ainda não sei nada sobre você?

- Regulus Julius Femanis, treze anos, estudante, órfão de pai e mãe, vivo com o tio Sisyphos no Hotel Femanis de Creta, não tenho irmãos, tenho dois primos que moram em Athenas, odeio lagosta, adoro M&M, amo matemática e física, tenho preguiça de educação física e redação, ado- Atla segurou o rosto de Regulus entre as mãos e aproximou-se mais dele, colando seus lábios e roubando um beijo mais intenso de Regulus, com um pouco mais de confiança e perícia do que apresentou no beijo anterior. Os olhos azuis fixaram-se nos verdes com admiração, hipnotizados pelo inesperado e delicioso atrevimento do outro.

- Tolo. Eu não quis dizer que queria saber tudo sobre você _agora_. Posso descobrir mais aos poucos, _Regulus Julius Femanis_. – Atla riu da expressão confusa do outro e o abraçou, sentindo os braços dele envolverem sua cintura carinhosamente. Recostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, apertando o abraço ao sentir Regulus beijar sua bochecha exposta.

- Então... você vai se casar comigo?

- Ahn? Casar?

- É, casar. Digo... não agora, mas quando eu tiver passado no vestibular e puder cuidar de você.

- Como assim? Você nem me pediu em namoro e quer se casar comigo? Ficou louco?

- Quer namorar comigo?

- Não!

- Não? Por que não? Você não disse agora mesmo que gosta de mim?

- E-eu... sou muito novo para namorar! E meu pai só me deixa namorar se aprovar o namoro!

- Então eu peço a aprovação dele!

- Você quer morrer?

- Não! Por quê?

Duas batidas na porta do quarto foram ouvidas, no que Atla deu um pulo e correu até a porta. Abriu-a imediatamente, sua pele ligeiramente mais pálida do que de costume. Regulus permanecia sentado no tapete quando viu a figura de Dohko na porta. Abriu um largo sorriso ao reconhecê-lo e se levantou rapidamente, pulando no adulto e dependurando-se no pescoço dele como se ainda tivesse idade para isso.

- Quase não te reconheci de tão alto... e pesado! Hahaha! – Dohko apertou o garoto nos braços antes de descê-lo sob o olhar atônito de Atla. – Wow, quem diria que aquele filhotinho de leão já se tornou um filhotão? – Os cabelos de Regulus foram bagunçados como de costume, e o garoto ficou radiante por ouvir o 'tio' chamá-lo de filhotão.

- Tio Doh, o que você faz aqui?

- Ora, mas que pergunta atrevida... eu moro aqui!

- Aqui? Na casa do tio do Atla?

- É, eu sou marido do _tio_ Shion.

- É sério? – Regulus arregalou os olhos, rindo animadamente em seguida. - O pai do Atla não tentou matar você por isso?

- Hahahaha, bem que ele quis! Mas acho que já desistiu da ideia... Sou abençoado e destemido como o Bonzo Takuan!

- Como quem?

- Um monge que tinha o poder de amansar até mesmo os tigres!

- Então isso funciona com o pai do Atla? Você me ensina, tio Doh?

- Para que você quer amansá-lo?

- Para me casar com Atla!

- Ah, faz todo sentido! – Atla sentiu o rosto queimar ao notar que Shion e Sisyphos haviam se aproximado da porta naquele momento e ouvido o comentário de Regulus.

- Mas você já perguntou ao Atla se ele aceita?

- Já. – Regulus baixou os olhos, e Dohko deu-lhe dois tapinhas nos ombros.

- Não fique assim, leãozinho. Você acha que Shion aceitou se casar comigo da primeira vez que eu pedi? – Foi a vez de Shion sentir o rosto queimar, pigarreando para sinalizar ao marido a sua presença e a de Sisyphos no recinto.

- Regulus, eu tenho reunião com os investidores daqui a pouco... – Sisyphos mirou o relógio com pesar, sabendo que acabaria com a diversão do sobrinho em razão de seus compromissos.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui, tio Sys?

- Deixe-o aqui conosco por hoje, Sisyphos... será um prazer cuidar do filhote de um amigo.

- Mas.. ele não vai dar trabalho? Realmente não há problema em deixá-lo aqui?

- É claro que não. – Shion respondeu com um sorriso.

- Muito obrigado. Então vou pegar a mochila dele no carro. – Atla assistia à cena em estado catatônico, ainda sem acreditar que o tio de Regulus havia aceitado deixá-lo na casa de seu tio Shion.

xxxxx

Meia noite e trinta minutos. Mu abriu a porta de casa e puxou Shaka para junto de si antes que ele pudesse retrucar algo como _"Preciso voltar logo para casa", _beijando-o avidamente quando esbarraram no interruptor de luz. Shaka apertou a cintura do namorado, chamando a atenção dele para os dois garotos adormecidos no sofá enquanto um filme passava aleatoriamente no televisor. Mu sorriu de lado ao ver a cabeça de Regulus recostada na coxa de Atla e este adormecido por cima do tronco dele.

- Céus, tão novos e tão precoces? Já posso ouvir os gritos do seu tio diante de uma cena dessas... esses garotos correm sério risco de vida.

- Eles só estão dormindo, Shaka...

- Com as mãos entrelaçadas?

Mu suspirou, desistindo de argumentar com Shaka. Carregaram os garotos e os deitaram nos colchões dispostos para eles no chão do quarto de Mu, lado a lado. Atla resmungou algo incompreensível em seu sono e rolou para o lado, abraçando Regulus como se ele fosse seu leãozinho de pelúcia. Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando Mu com uma feição irônica enquanto este segurava o riso.

- Você sabia desde o princípio.

- Shhhh... por que não me ajuda a arrumar as almofadas do sofá?

- Sei. No escuro? – Shaka suspirou longamente, sabendo do apreço de Mu por situações perigosas.

xxxxx

- Casa comigo? Eu juro que deixo você me abraçar assim todos os dias! – Foram as primeiras frases que Atla escutou naquela manhã, quando mal havia despertado e encontrava-se sonolento demais para dar-se conta da realidade. Regulus o abraçava já há algum tempo, velando seu sono atentamente.

- Regulus... – Atla esfregou os olhos e recostou a testa no peito do outro, pensando que ainda sonhava. Ronronou com os carinhos em seus cabelos e aconchegou-se mais ao corpo maior, no que sentiu um volume no baixo ventre do outro lhe pressionar uma das coxas. O acontecimento estranho alarmou seus pensamentos, e Atla logo abriu os olhos novamente, assustado, dando-se conta da situação lhe pareceu no mínimo constrangedora. Lembrava-se apenas de que assistiam a um filme no televisor quando Regulus adormeceu com a cabeça recostada em sua coxa, no sofá da sala de estar, e de que teve pena em acordá-lo para dormirem no quarto.

- Pervertido! – Atla resmungou entre os dentes, empurrando o corpo de Regulus para se desencostar do seu, fuzilando o olhar dele.

- Mas... eu... só fiquei assim porque você me apertou! Eu só estava mexendo nos seus cabelos! – Regulus tentava se explicar, desesperado, quando notou que Mu havia acordado e os observava com uma expressão entre o tédio e o cansaço.

- Vocês dois... por que tanto alvoroço logo de manhã quando estavam tão melosos ontem?

- Porque ele me desrespeitou!

- O que ele fez com você? – Mu perguntou, bocejando em seguida, sem dar atenção à reclamação de Atla por saber que o primo é tão exagerado quanto o tio.

- Não foi nada não... – Atla baixou os olhos, envergonhado em contar a Mu o que havia acontecido.

- Boa noite então.

- Já é dia.

- Bom dia então. – Mu rolou para o outro lado da cama, voltando a dormir. Regulus sentiu um aperto no peito em observar como Atla parecia desconfortável ao lado dele, e afastou-lhe os cabelos que ocultavam os olhos verdes.

- Me perdoe, Atla. Eu não quis te desrespeitar... não foi por querer. Eu não tenho controle sobre isso... – Regulus murmurou baixo para que apenas Atla escutasse, surpreendendo-se ao sentir o corpo menor colar ao seu novamente e abraçá-lo. Alguns instantes depois, Atla selou os lábios dele e se afastou novamente, constatando que as reações de Regulus eram rápidas e automáticas, pois o baixo-ventre dele havia se enrijecido mais com o novo contato.

- Pelo menos você não mentiu... – Atla murmurou em resposta e ergueu-se do colchão, deixando Regulus sem entender se estava apenas sendo testado ou não.

xxxxx

Hakurei estava cansado da viagem à Índia, especialmente por ter concordado em levar consigo Asmita, um amigo de Mu que desejava visitar a mãe. Não que levar o garoto de dezessete anos consigo fosse por si cansativo, mas Asmita insistiu em tratar Hakurei como um turista e levá-lo para conhecer vários pontos turísticos e restaurantes que ele nunca havia conhecido. O ourives jamais assumiria, mas apesar de tudo, a viagem havia sido muito gratificante. Afinal, toda a mistura de cores vívidas e figuras vistas em diversos locais antes desconhecidos serviram de inspiração para a elaboração de novas jóias que ele já esboçava. Enquanto retornavam do aeroporto, teve a triste notícia de que seu cliente Ilíada Femanis havia falecido. Era de se estranhar que o grego não o tivesse procurado nos últimos anos, mas Hakurei imaginava que ele estivesse ocupado demais em suas habituais viagens para visitar o amigo Dohko e encomendar jóias novas.

Hakurei deixou sua mala e a de Asmita num canto da sala de estar, e então chamou alto o nome do filho. Deu um sorriso largo e se agachou ao ver seu garotinho surgir pelo corredor apressadamente, abraçando-lhe com carinho e enchendo seu rosto de beijos. Franziu o cenho ao ver o outro garoto que surgiu do corredor junto a Atla, fazendo com que ele ficasse estático e amedrontado.

- É a primeira vez que vejo um filhote de leão medroso. Você era ainda mais nanico, mas era destemido quando o conheci! – Hakurei suspirou em reprovação, observando o garoto se aproximar aos poucos, como se realmente tivesse receio de se aproxiar dele.

- O senhor me conhece? – Regulus se aproximou ressabiado.

- É claro que conheço! Seu pai levou você na minha joalheria algumas vezes... você adorava brincar com Atla!

- Ele me conhecia, papai? – Atla estava ainda mais surpreso do que Regulus, pois não conseguia se lembrar de nada do que o pai dizia.

- Acho que vocês eram pequeninos demais para se lembrar, mas ficavam se esgoelando de tanto chorar quando Ilíada levava Reggie embora.

- Ah! – Regulus se lembrou de que sempre pedia ao pai para levá-lo para brincar com a

'filha' do joalheiro, mas ele dizia que estava ocupado e que o levaria quando tivesse mais tempo. _"Definitivamente, Atla é minha alma gêmea! Não tem como eu estar errado! Nos conhecemos desde bebês!" _

- Mita! O papai cuidou bem de você? - Atla beijou a face do pai e se esquivou dos braços dele para cumprimentar o loiro, abraçando-lhe animadamente.

- Devo dizer que fui eu quem cuidou bem dele. Seu pai ainda seria um turista frustrado sem mim! – Brincou, fazendo Atla gargalhar das feições irritadiças do pai.

- Quem é você? – Regulus perguntou, curiosíssimo.

- Ora, Atla não falou sobre mim? Sou a esposa de Hakurei!

- Asmita! – Hakurei rosnou entre os dentes, querendo esganá-lo por lhe forçar a se lembrar de que quantas vezes vendedores e atendentes confundiram Asmita com mulher e se dirigiram a ele como sua "esposa" durante a viagem. Regulus coçou a cabeça, sem entender a brincadeira, e decidiu fazer a pergunta fatídica antes que perdesse a oportunidade e a coragem.

- Senhor Hakurei. O senhor deixaria eu me casar com Atla... quando eu crescer?

- Eh? Você? Casar com Atla quando crescer? – Hakurei arregalou os olhos e ficou mudo por alguns instantes, pensando no que responder ao pedido do garoto tão novo e que aparentava tão certo do que dizia. Caso Regulus fosse um garoto mais velho, o pai certamente reagiria com violência, mas a fala "quando eu crescer" havia despreocupado Hakurei quanto a uma 'ameaça' imediata.

- De onde você tirou essa ideia? Não acha que é novo demais para pensar em se casar com alguém?

- Atla é minha alma gêmea, eu tenho certeza! Por isso vou me esforçar para que ele me aceite, e o senhor também!

- Quer dizer que faria qualquer coisa por ele?

- Sim!

- Então está decidido. Deixo você se casar com meu filho com uma condição. Você precisa vencê-lo no kendo. E sem trapaças ou incorreções, pois eu serei o juiz.

- Kendo?

- Sim. Meu filho é campeão mundial de kendo, e ele _odeia_ perder. – Hakurei sorriu de canto, orgulhoso do filho. Atla trincou os dentes de raiva ao escutar a condição do pai, nada disposto a perder sua reputação como campeão mundial.

- Isso é ridículo! É claro que ele nunca vai ganhar de mim no kendo! Por que não diz de uma vez que nunca vai permitir que ele se case comigo? Não é isso o que você está fazendo desde o princípio?

- Atla, é impossível que ele ganhe. E justamente por isso, é este o preço justo que eu posso oferecer a ele para conseguir a minha aprovação. Você é meu único garoto, e também meu caçula. É o único dos meus filhos que se interessa pela joalheria e leva o kendo a sério. Acha que eu concederia meu precioso filho em casamento? Esperar isso de mim é igualmente impossível, meu filho.

- Então o senhor me promete que se eu conseguir ganhar do Atla no kendo eu posso me casar com ele?

- Você não prestou atenção no que eu disse? Ele só colocou essa condição porque sabe que você não vai conseguir. – Atla suspirou, irritado. Preferiria discutir abertamente com o pai e tentar convencê-lo no futuro do que fazer Regulus se submeter a um esforço enorme por nada.

- Tem a minha palavra. - Asmita arregalou os olhos ao escutar as palavras de Hakurei, surpreso._"Ele não é tão turrão quanto parece ser... não colocaria uma condição ao garoto, por mais impossível que lhe parecesse, se não estivesse disposto a abrir uma exceção. Ele está testando o garoto, e com isso está adiando a tomada de uma decisão definitiva. É realmente um grande homem e um grande pai."_

- Atla, e você? Aceita se casar comigo se eu ganhar de você?

- Você ainda não entendeu. Eu estudo kendo desde que me entendo por gente, pratico por horas todos os dias, e estou anos de estudo à sua frente. Tenho o melhor professor, aprendi a melhor técnica, compreendo a filosofia que é a essência do kendo. Não é como aprender um idioma, é preciso ter amor ao kendo para ter sucesso. Não pense que eu vou fingir perder, porque eu nunca vou deixar você ganhar de mim. Você terá que me derrotar, de verdade. Se você conseguir vencer, eu aceito me casar com você.

- Então aguarde, porque eu irei ganhar.

xxxxx

_Chegamos ao final desta Side Story,_

_mas a história continuará em Encanto Grego. _

_Grande abraço a todos, muito obrigada!_

_Nathalie chan_


End file.
